


I'll be watching through the screen

by bellfort3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: No Romance, Other, They ARE brothers, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, all fluff, big bro wilbur, platonic, proud wilbur soot, pure fluff, they are family, tommy and wilbur - Freeform, tommy streams, wilbur and tommy, wilbur watches tommy stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3
Summary: Wilbur likes to watch Tommy's streams and make sure he's there if he ever needs him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), family dyanmic, platonic - Relationship, they are brothers - Relationship, they are siblings - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 689





	I'll be watching through the screen

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS! I have a cute little one-shot for you today:) no warnings this is pure fluff
> 
> Leave some love and support if you enjoy<3 I hope you do

There was an unspoken rule between the three oldest members of SBI that no matter what, there would always be at least one person present whenever Tommy was streaming. Whether it was watching the stream, being in the game, or just joining his call, there was always someone around making sure that Tommy was okay.

Or, as Wilbur put it, didn’t fuck anything up. 

Somehow throughout the Dream SMP, Wilbur had become the person most often babysitting the child. Even after his character had _ canonically died,  _ he still found himself tuning into the stream. It wasn’t for the storyline though, but Tommy didn’t have to know that. 

Wilbur was eating dinner when he got the notification that Tommy had gone live (y _ es, Wilbur has his notifications on, fuck off). _ The brunette hastily pushed his Chinese food aside and pulled his laptop towards him, popping the lid and turning it on. Once it had booted up, Wilbur navigated over to Twitch and clicked on Tommy’s stream. Wilbur was subbed to him, so he skipped the ad and was able to see Tommy sway in front of the camera as the  _ Wii shop _ theme song played in the background. 

Wilbur thought the beginning of Tommy’s streams were strange. He didn’t know of any other streamers who broadcasted their starting set-up! Like, even Tubbo had a  _ Starting Soon _ screen up while he got himself settled. But no, Tommy had his webcam on and music playing as he started. Wilbur wasn’t sure if it was idiocy or arrogance at this point. 

“WHAT IS UP, CHAT?!” Tommy shouted, taking a moment to pop open his coke can. He took a sip before continuing. “I hope you boys are well. I had  _ college _ today so I’m a bit tired. I had to have coffee when I got home. Yeah, not coke,  _ coffee. _ In other words, straight crack.”

Wilbur scoffed in amusement. He had told Tommy multiple times that coffee wasn’t crack just because you could get addicted to it and it made you hyper. 

Tommy smiled crazily into the camera before glancing down at the chat. “No, chat! Don’t spam ‘Wilbur’ just because I had coffee! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself in this  _ evolved  _ form. I don’t need that arsehole holding me back!”

Wilbur’s scoff wasn’t so amused this time. He frowned, eyebrows pinching together. He clicked on the chat, starting to type.

**WilburSoot:** _ u absolutely cannot take care of urself u stupid gremlin child _

Tommy saw his message immediately, which caused him to gasp in mock offense. “Excuse me? Wilbur, stop stream-sniping.”

**WilburSoot:** _ i am not stream sniping. im babysitting _

Tommy grumbled, moving his mouse across the screen and pulling up Minecraft. He clicked on the Dream SMP and waited for the server to load. “Well, you’re just a shit babysitter. Babysitters aren’t supposed to call children ‘stupid gremlin child.’ If I’m being babysat just because I had two sips of coffee, I want Phil. I want Philza Minecraft as my babysitter, thank you very much.”

Wilbur smirked.

**WilburSoot:** _ well ur stuck with me so deal with it _

Tommy elected to ignore him, turning his focus back onto the server and entertaining the rest of the stream. Wilbur was okay with that for now. He knew Tommy had a planned stream that he had to get done for some content and Wilbur was just here to watch anyways, not engage like he had. 

So, for the next hour, Wilbur sat at his kitchen table munching on his Chinese food and watched as Tommy bounded around Technoblade’s house. Even after he had said multiple times that he had a plan, it became quite evident quite quickly that he did not. So far all Tommy had achieved was rummaging through all of Techno’s chests, stumbling upon both the turtle farm and the bee farm, and was now redecorating his raccoon nest. 

“Ugh, this is gonna look so  _ GOOD,  _ chat. Plus, it’ll make Technblade mad, so win-win,” Tommy was saying as he replaced the blocks of yellow concrete in his walls with blocks of solids gold. He snickered mischievously. 

Wilbur couldn’t help but chuckle as well. It was endearing how much of a little brother Tommy acted towards both him and Techno. Even if Techno complained about how annoying Tommy was and told his stream that he didn’t support the sbi fd au canonically, it was clear that Techno viewed Tommy as family. It was clear in the way he lingered after streams to not talk, just be a comforting presence. It was clear in the way he humored Tommy and his childish antics, like kidnapping other players and using them as slaves or hostages. 

Tommy continued replacing his walls with gold blocks, the whole time talking about Techno and how much of a ‘party-pooper’ he was. Wilbur tuned out for a moment, standing up to toss the remains of his trash into the bin. He returned to Tommy doing his outro. 

“I think I’m gonna end it here, boys!” Tommy said, clasping his hands together once he had logged off of the server. “We got a lot done today! Make sure you tune in tomorrow when we show Techno our newly renovated bedroom! I’m sure he’ll love it haha. Other than that, I’m gonna raid Big Q! He’s playing JackBox, I think, so go watch him and drop a follow! Goodnight!” The screen shuttered and Tommy’s face was replaced by Big Q playing JackBox with GeorgeNotFound, Karl, and Ranboo. Wilbur exited Twitch, pulling up Discord in its place. He sent a quick message to Tommy.

**WilburSoot:** _ good stream today bro u pulled a total of 130k tn _

Tommy responded nearly instantly.

**TommyInnit:** _ thx big man. did u watch the whole stream ?? _

**WilburSoot:** _ yeah i had it on as background noise as i worked _

A lie, but a harmless one.

**TommyInnit:** _ oh cool. r u gonna get on tmr with techno ? _

**WilburSoot:** _ if not ill def be watching ;) _

**TommyInnit:** _ thats not creepy at all _

**WilburSoot:** _ what am i not allowed to watch my little brother stream? _

**TommyInnit:** _ don’t start with me bitch. ill grab my e-knife _

**WilburSoot:** _ r u implying that u would stab ur big brother? rude  _ __   
  


**TommyInnit:** _ i know where u live. watch out _

**TommyInnit has gone offline.**

Wilbur closed his laptop, hiding a smile behind his hand. 

Maybe watching Tommy’s streams and keeping an eye on him wasn’t such a chore anymore. 


End file.
